Disoriented
by ReDandCaKe
Summary: Orihime shorts.


I sat in the cold room alone. The moon glaring at me made me even more sad. I was locked in this room, now Kurosaki-kun will have even more trouble. Its all I seem to bring him now of days. Even back then. I hear the door creak open expecting Ulquiorra. "My my, you always seem so gloomy, I would be too if I were ocked up in the boring room." My eyes widend in suprise. I looked and seen Gin. A cold sweat ran down my face. 'shit.' I whispered to myself. He walked up to me silently. "Don't worry, I am not here to kill you." He said. He slightly caressed my face. Brushing my orange hair behind my ear. "You are really beautiful Orihime, you do know that right?" He asked. "N-no." I said with my voice shaking. He lifted my face and pressed his lips softly on mine. I put my hands on his hard chest trying to push him off. He grabbed my hand and tied the from behind.

He thrown me onto the floor and lifted my ass into the air. I screamed and fought him all I could. He put a ripped piece of cloth in my mouth to keep me quiet. He pulled my top down along with my bottoms. He grabbed a hold of my ass and squeezed it hard enough to make me wince. "You have a really nice body Orihime-chan, its sad to see you wear such drag clothing." He said. I layed there naked with my bottom in the air. I had a single tear run down my face. He grabbed my naked ass holding it still, soon I felt his hand come back and spank me hard. A soft moan came out of me. "If you are quiet I will remvoe the cloth from your mouth Orihime-chan." He said. He spanked me again. I felt electricity run through out my body as soon as he spanked me. He thrown me on my back and removed the cloth from my mouth. I took deep breaths gulping down the air.

He slipped a finger into my slit. I moaned loudly then shut my mouth realizing what I have done. "My my, does that feel good Orihime-chan?" He smirked. I heard the door creak open again. I closed my eyes from the embarassment. "Grimmjow, come and take a look at our Orihime-chan." He spread my legs open for him to see. I felt as if all the energy was strained from me. I kept my eyes shut. I tried lifting my back up a bit to keep myself from crushing my own hands that were still tied. I could hear him stepping in between my legs. I tried shuting my legs to keep him from seeing my naked body. I felt Gin pry my legs back open. "Watch how she reacts just to one finger!" Gin chuckled slipping a finger inside of me. I squeezed my eyes closed, my toes curled in excitment. A loud moan came from me as Grimmjow rubbed my clit.

"More!" I yelled as Gin slipped another finger into me. I pushed my body away from them the bes I could. Grimmjow placed himself between my legs and scooted me back in place. He leaned over kissing me and sucking on my bottom lip. Sucking on the tip of my toung and squeezing my breast. Pinching my nipples. I felt his hard cock rub my clit while kissing me and playing with my breast. "Fuck." Grimmjow groaned. Gin and Grimmjow remvoed their clothes. I was flipped onto my stomach. Grimmjow untied my hands. I sat up feeling Grimjow behind me kissing and biting my shoulders. Gin was in front of me playing with my nipples while fingering me. Grimmjow thrown me down and put his member inside of me. He pulled the back of my hair and started to pump inside of me quickly and hard. I screamed and moaned while clawing at Gin.

While being fucked by Grimmjow he also slapped my ass as Gin put his dick in my mouth. He ran his fingers through my hair while moaning as I put his member into my mouth to the base. I pumped his cock with my hand while sucking on the tip and running my toung on the bottom of the head flicking it and pressing my mouth back on it. Grimmjow pulled out flipping me over and cuming on my breast. I dipped my finger in it and sucked it off. "mm." I moaned. Grimmjow got up and got himself dressed then headed out. I looked at Gin as He put himself inside my pussy. I felt his hot breath on my face as he moaned in pleasure. He came inside of me then soon left me disoriented.


End file.
